


We All Have Beasts Inside

by lifescream



Series: Nomin Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Confident Na Jaemin, Dom Lee Jeno, Jaeno, M/M, Possessive Lee Jeno, Possessive Na Jaemin, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, Unrequited Lust, nct dream show, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Between Jeno or Jaemin, whose beast was unleashed?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nomin Oneshot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 257





	We All Have Beasts Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me in the middle of the night so I hurriedly wrote this while half asleep. I don't really know

Jaemin licks his lips seeing the picture of Jeno’s topless photo from their concert a while ago. He remembers the crowd going crazy with viral videos and photos circling the internet. It was as if Jeno had just become the sexiest man alive.

And Na Jaemin agrees.

“Why are you staring at my photo when the real one is right here” a familiar voice startled Jaemin’s thoughts.

“Jeno” Jaemin spoke, but he did not fail to notice the older one’s smirk.

“What’s so interesting about that photo?” Jeno asked “You see me like that everyday”

“A lot of your fan girls commented you’ve just become a _beast_ ” emphasizing the last word without breaking eye contact to the ebony haired boy in front of him.

“Did it really seem like that?”

“Congrats, you’ve just gained more fans after that show” there was a slight bitterness in Jaemin’s tone.

“Jealous?” Jeno leaned, provoking the other one more.

Jaemin pulled Jeno’s collar harshly that the older one was slightly taken aback “Maybe?” he scowled.

“Fan service Na Jaemin” Jeno’s tone also changed “you also showed yours if I remember correctly. Why are you upset?”

That’s right, why is Jaemin upset? Without any hesitation, he forcefully pulled Jeno and locked their lips. Harsh but worth the shot.

“Na Jaemin, don’t make me angry” Jeno warned “If you’re prank—“

“No” Jaemin countered “I really am jealous because I want you all to myself”

“What now, you’ve fallen for me?” Jeno laughed.

Jaemin leaned closer, face inches apart. “Don’t give me that nervous laugh, Lee Jeno. I caught you in the shower masturbating and moaning my name a few days ago”

The older's smile was visible no more.

"If you want me now, you’re most welcome to have me” Jaemin continued, eyes not averting the older boy's.

The tension in the room became heavier but Jeno retained his cold facade. “And if I don’t?”

Jaemin batted his eyelashes “I’ll get someone who does”

“Are you that horny?”

“I said I want you but there’s nothing I can do if you don’t want me” Jaemin tilted his head “As they say, there’s plenty of fish in the sea, Lee Jeno”

And with that, the last thing Na Jemin remembers is he is slammed against the door of their shared bedroom while Jeno hungrily kisses every inch of Jaemin’s face.

“I guess you really are a beast, Jen” Jaemin started to moan between kisses as Jeno grinds their clothed bodies against each other “almost tricked me with that deceiving pretty smile of yours”

“You’re a sly fox too, Jaemin” He countered as he removes their clothes together “flirting with any one in every chance you get”

“Jealous?” It was Jaemin’s time to turn the table.

“I am possessive Jaemin” Jeno held Jaemin’s bare waist close to him, trapping the younger between him and the door “Escape while you still can”

Jaemin circled his arms around the older one “Nope” he playfully smiled before whispering “I want you to mess me up”

“Do you always say this to any body?” Jeno tightened his grip around Jaemin’s waist.

“You’re the only one I’m allowing to do this to me” Jaemin said before planting a soft kiss on Jeno’s plump lips.

“Do you just want the fun or there's commitment going on here?”

Jaemin paused before releasing a light chuckle “What an uncool thing to say coming from you. But, if you want to label this then you can”

“I told you, Jaemin” Jeno looked into the other’s face “I am possessive” before hungrily capturing the younger one’s lips once again.

* * *

“Oh fuck” Jaemin bit his lower lip as he started to moan from pleasure. Jeno’s tongue was doing wonders between his thighs.

Jeno continuously licks the rim of Jaemin’s hole as he strokes the younger’s shaft oozing with precum “Fuck, Lee Jeno!”

“You feel good?” Jeno finally inserting his tongue inside Jaemin’s gaping hole

“Don’t talk” Jaemin pleaded in between pants.

“Have you done this before?” Jeno sat up, eyes not averting from the twitching pink hole in front of him “Your hole looks hungry”

“No” Jaemin said sternly.

Jeno raised a brow “Are you sure you want me to be your first time?”

“Who else?” Jaemin countered “I’ve never had a dick but I sure have masturbated while thinking of you”

If that statement did not result to the bulging tent between Jeno’s legs, then he isn’t sure what. “Ohoh?” Jeno smirked. “What did you imagine me doing to you, Na Jaemin?”

Jaemin reached for Jeno’s hand and licked his fingers one by one without averting his gaze to the older one. Jaemin then led Jeno’s hand to trace against his naked body from his neck, his chest, his nipples, his abs, until the place where Jeno hungrily _ate_ him. Jaemin inserted Jeno’s finger into his puckering hole, thrusting both his and Jeno’s finger inside.

“You spread me with your fingers” Jaemin panted, adding another pair of fingers inside. He has four now, two of his and two of Jeno’s. He arched his back when Jeno suddenly quickened the pace, hitting is prostate in the process which caused Jaemin his first ejaculation.

“You’re so dirty” Jeno smirked, loving this side of Jaemin he never knew from their seven years of friendship. “What else did I do?”

Jaemin smiled as he shifted his body comfortably “And after a while, you insert your bulging cock and ram me so hard” eyeing Jeno’s tent that is aching to be released.

“Where did this Jaemin come from?” Jeno questioned.

“We’re not so innocent anymore, Jeno. We all have beasts inside”

Jeno was now hovering Jaemin, his cock free and ready to be inside the younger one’s body “You’re making me crazy, Jaemin. Why now?” Jeno wanted clarification before anything could happen “This doesn’t make any sense, Jaem” Jeno said, almost in a whisper “The way you act around me is the same as the way you act around the members”  
  


Jaemin knew what Jeno meant “I’ve suppressed it, Jeno. You are my best friend after all" he caressed Jeno's cheek "I don’t know when it started but after that concert so many eyes desired you. But I want you to be mine and only.” Jaemin's hands trailed along Jeno's toned torso “I wanted your body” then to his chest “I wanted your heart” the younger boy then locked eyes with the Adonis in front of him “I want your everything. I want you to belong only to me”. He pulled Jeno for a kiss before staring at those black orbs again.

“Your possessiveness is nothing compared to mine, Jeno”

* * *

Jaemin could feel the burning desire thrusting in and out between his thighs.

Jeno does make wonders with his hip movements, Jaemin thought. "Harder" he managed to whisper between his moans.

Jeno need not to be reminded. He teasingly bit Jaemin's lower lip as he obliged the latter's command.

Jaemin's moans became louder with every deep, hard, thrust Jeno does. Jaemin screaming his name out loud every time he thrusts into him was melody to Jeno's ears. Jaemin's hungry hole continues to welcome Jeno's cock like a needy lover he is.

Licking his lips, Jeno marvelled at the sight of his masterpiece beneath him. His lover's legs spread wide open just for him and only him. Jeno released a low grunt as he bites Jemin's ear.

His heat, his breath, and his voice automatically sent shivers down Jaemin’s body and the latter can't help but love this moment. Jaemin snaked his arms around Jeno's neck, whispering “Baby, come inside me"

Hearing no response, he circled his bare legs around the older's waist and pulling their bodies as close as he can. Their bodies danced together, sweat and saliva mixing together as both shared a greedy kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, body entangled so close as if no space should exists between them.

"Fuck, you're so tight" Jeno growled in between kisses, feeling almost light headed from continuously pounding Jaemin "I'm close"

"Jeno, please" Jeamin begged "i want it inside"

With one last push, a surge of hot liquid released inside the younger and Jaemin screams in pleasure following Jeno's ejaculation. Jaemin couldn't help but smile while tracing his semen between him and Jeno's abdomen.

Jeno slowly removed his body from the younger, brushing his sweat-covered ebony hair as he tries to regain his breathing.

Warm semen slowly trickled down from the younger's swollen red hole and Jeno can't help but look at Jaemin hungrily "You're so beautiful" he panted.

As if reading Jeno's mind, Jaemin teasingly spread his legs further making the older watch while the latter's white liquid slowly oozes between his pale thighs. Jaemin sat up, legs still apart for Jeno's eyes to ogle at _him._

Jeno's heart pounded, Jaemin is teasing him. Without any warning, Jeno carefully planted his middle finger inside Jaemin's gaping hole, slowly thrusting inside and out as if scraping the remaining semen inside.

"Hyung" Jaemin moaned endearingly, enjoying the feeling of something inside of him once more "I want to suck your dick" he licked his lips, eyes on the pulsating shaft of his lover.

"Come" Jeno grabbed the pastel haired boy and placed his head in front of his hardening member.

Without wasting any time, Jaemin slowly pumped his lover’s shaft hardening it enough before swallowing it in one go.

"Baby" Jeno smiles, clearly enjoying as the boy in front of him happily giving him a blowjob "Who would have thought that the sweet boy Na Jaemin that loves his fans also loves to suck my dick" he chuckled.

Jeno was rock hard again, his dick throbbing mightily inside Jaemin's mouth.

"Hm" Jaemin shrugged before releasing Jeno's shaft. He straddles Jeno beneath him "I've always wanted your cock, Jen. " Jaemin says as he pulls his body down, impaling himself with his beloved's dick.

"Fuck" Jeno pulls Jaemin head roughly for a deep kiss. His other arm supporting the younger’s waist while he rides Jeno.

“We should have done this sooner, Nana” he smiled with a ragged breath “You’re such a hot mess knowing you were a virgin just a while ago”

“We both were, Jen” Jaemin commented "Maybe I should've joined you while you were showering last time then we could've had some steamy shower sex"

Jeno kissed Jaemin’s neck which had been filled with hickeys now "That would've been hot, babe".

“Mn” Jaemin moaned, feeling Jeno's member growing inside him “at least I knew I wasn’t the only one filled with lust” he licked his tongue intentionally.

“You really are sly” Jeno forcefully pulled Jaemin down as payback, getting his cock deeper inside the younger boy.

“J-Jeno. Oh, god.” Jaemin screams Jeno’s name while he bounces his body up and down. He could feel Jeno deeper inside of him from this position as the latter continues to thrust into him "You're so deep".

Jaemin reached for Jeno’s lips once again, never getting enough of his unrequited desire that had been building up for so many years.

"You're mine, Jeno" Jaemin faced the older boy straight into his eyes "Mine"

Jeno felt Jaemin tightening while the younger reached his high. he couldn't count how many times Jaemin has cummed but he couldn't get tired of it. The tightness of Jaemin's swollen hole made Jeno come afterwards and he could feel Jaemin shivering from sensitivity of his orgasm.

"Always been, Jaemin. Always" Jeno muttered while capturing Jaemin's lips once again.

* * *

End.


End file.
